piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Julia Cooper
|gender=female |first episode = First Impressions |latest episode = Coffee Girl |hair color= Blonde |eye color = Emerald Green |enemies = Michelle Fairchild (formerly) Indie Girls (formerly) Rita Finucci Bella Lima |friends = |age = 15As of "Surprise Party". Since Michelle's bio reveals that she's 14 when she start attending PINY, that's mean Julia was also 14 at the start of the series. |aliases = Coops (by Rita) |pets = Dior |occupation= Student Leader of the Beautiful People (formerly) |species=Human |galactic identity= |relatives=Michelle Fairchild (older twin sister) Joe Cooper (adoptive father) Amanda Cooper (adoptive mother) Unnamed adoptive cousin Said in "To Tutor or Not to Tutor". |likes = William Bradley Making fun of Michelle (formerly) |dislikes = Indie Girls (formerly) Michelle Fairchild (formerly) Not getting her way Will encouraging Michelle Her clothes getting dirty Losing |affiliations = Beautiful People (formerly) Herald Pinypons Galactic Beings }} (birth last name Nelson) is one of the main characters of PINY Institute of New York. Julia was originally the main antagonist in the first few episodes of Season 1, but later become more of an anti-hero and eventually a protagonist. She is a student at PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York in New York. In "Once Upon a Time", Julia transforms into Princess Julia, gaining the power of fighting with her Light-Katana. Appearance Julia has pure blonde hair and emerald green eyes. On the left side of her head, she wears a pink heart brooch and she also wears a pair of white rounded earrings. On her lips, she has hot-pink lipstick. From "First Impressions" to "Lilith Had a Little Hen", Julia wore a black sweater vest on top of a white puffy sleeves polo shirt with a pink necktie. She also wore hot-pink shorts. On her feet, Julia wore a pair of long black socks that are tucked under her pink shoes with gray heels. In "Labyrinth" and as of "Locked In", Julia wears a black blouse with a pink ribbon attaches on the neck and a pink trim. She also wears a white ruffles mini-skirt with a black layer. On her feet, Julia wears a pair of white mini-heel boots with white quarter, pink tongue, pink throat line with small white-pink glitters, black vamp, and black laces. Personality When she's first introduced, Julia behaves like a stereotypical mean girl. Originally the main antagonist, she's wealthy, spoiled, bratty, and also the self-proclaimed "Queen of the institute" with a very competitive streak and she is not used to losing. She despises Michelle Fairchild and planned to eliminate her from PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York once and for all. In "To Tutor or Not to Tutor", she's also seen to be distracted very easily instead of focusing on her schoolwork when Michelle tries to tutor her. However as the series progressed, Julia starts to become more of an anti-heroine and is shown to have a soft side, though she didn't like to show it in front of her fellow students. She would often put aside her rivalry with Michelle and often help her from time-to-time such as in "Bella Lima" and "Wardrobe Malfunction". After finding that she's adopted out in "Julia's Best Day", she starts developing an identity crisis and also rethink about her actions towards her classmates as seen in "No Fun Anymore". Even after finding out that Michelle is her twin-sister after "Cold Facts", she still holds the grudge against her and didn't accept her. However, Julia is shown to have a humble side in "Surprise Party" when she reveals to her party guests that she and Michelle are twins without showing any concerns by them and in "Everybody Hates Me", she confesses to Madame Forbes that she's the one who sabotage the science fair because she feels that her project is her own responsibility despite it's actually Rita who did it and frames Michelle for it. Eventually in "Coffee Girl", she realises the errors of her way and apologises to her rivals for all she done throughout her time at PINY. She even start to make things right by finally accepts Michelle as her older twin sister and abandon the Beautiful People in favour of her new friends. Abilities As a civilian ]] Julia is shown as a student who is exceptional at fashion design just like her twin sister Michelle. Her talent for fashion is reflected on her designs. Julia had been called for many events at PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York like making and showcasing her designs like for The catwalk on water hosted by Ms. Montclair and Casey Flash in "Catwalk on Water" or for Krystal Sparkles in "Wardrobe Malfunction". Even stated by Krystal Sparkles that she had a deep feeling that Julia is a great designer and will be even better with Michelle, finding a connection between the two of them. Julia had even designed Rita's current attire. As Galactic Julia Galactic Julia has much more enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength. She has remarkable talent with wielding her light-katana, like using it as a sword and for protection. As Princess Julia Princess Julia is able to fly short distances, along with using her Light-Katana. She can also summon a creature to help out on missions. Family |-|Cooper= |-|Nelson= Sightings Episodes Books and Comics Other Trivia * Julia and Michelle must be fraternal twins as they don't look the same. * Julia is the only main character whose name appear in more than one episode titles ("Julia's Best Day" and "Julia Quits"). fr:Julia Cooper Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Beautiful People Category:Members of Herald Category:Students Category:Members of Cooper family Category:Members of Nelson family Category:Future Fashion Designers Category:Galactic Villains